fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stellara Nocte
---- |name=Stellara Nocte |kanji=星の夜 |romaji=''Hoshi no Yoru'' |symbol= |guild master(s)=Gai Diyos |s-class wizard(s)= |location=Oshibana Town, Fiore |type= }}Stellara Nocte (星の夜, Hoshi no Yoru) Is a guild somewhat new to the land of Fiore, having been started by Gai Diyos along with a few other mages, the Stellara Nocte was built on the importance of friendship, talent and of course, wealth. Being one of the more recently formed groups, the Stellara Nocte guild is known for it's great amount of wealth as well as it's variety of wizards who have joined, all possessing different powers and skills that differentiate themselves from each other but all of them having one special aspect that keeps them united and cooperative with eachother; being a member of their happy little family. Stationed in Oshibana Town, Stellara Nocte is one of the many guilds in the area that have taken it upon themselves to be in charge of defending the settlement and the many residents staying within it's reach, becoming an important guild not only to the mayor of Oshibana Town but as well as the people living there who rely on the Stellara Nocte guild for protection. With the guild filled with many talented mages who have learned many magics, all the mages operating within the guild are encouraged to better their ability and become stronger everyday, for the sake of the people and for the sake of the land. The guild basically acts to home and train mages who are willing to join the Stellara Nocte, with the guild having produced just some influential and potentially powerful mages that Earth Land has ever seen, ever since Gai had set up the guild on just his hope and money. Though residents before were skeptical before about a Mystan being a Guild Master located in the land of Ishgar, they would soon come to accept Gai and his actions after the Stellara Nocte were responsible for defending the town from a potential attack on the settlement, trusting the Mystan with their safety as he agreed to protect as many lives as he could during his time as Guild Master. All members of the Stellara Nocte are trusted to defend the lives of the innocent to the best of their ability, which is why Gai has encouraged his many guild mages to become better mages than they once were, as he believes that all mages can become powerful with just the right motivation and someone there to help them along the way, with that someone being Gai himself. With mass amounts of wealth to back up the guild, money isn't really a problem with the Stellara Nocte, which is how the guild is able to afford all the accidental damage that they do to the settlement of Oshibana Town. Location The guildhall for Stellara Nocte is located just on the outskirts of Oshibana Town in the country of Fiore, just near a large forest that sort of contains the entrance to Oshibana Town and is filled with rich wildlife, such as a variety of animals and critters leaving deep within the forest that are all legal to poach and hunt for the leisure of anyone wishing to do so, as well as colourful and spectacular flora located all over the green premises, giving a rainbow of colour to the bland green forest. The forest always retains a bright rejuvenated green colour in all the plantation in it, as if it was like the mages of Oshibana Town were keeping the forest healthy through some sort of magic power, when infact it is the strange cycle of nature that keeps the forest's wellbeing healthy itself, without the interference of humans interrupting the cycle. Those who try to find Stellara Nocte's guildhall will have venture not too far from Oshibana Town itself and will know that they have arrived as there will be the sight of a bright green hedge infront of several trees and bushes that do their best to try and conceal the sight of an apparent building with a royal purple coloured tile roof on top, several blue windows around the viewed side of the building all made in intricate shapes and designs. This may take some time to locate due to how thick the forest is, but this simply a defence tactic used by the Stellara Nocte to hide their location, keeping them safe from hostile forces. A bit of history behind the building and location; the building that Stellara Nocte uses was formerly an abandoned residence of a dark cult that worshipped the dark mage Zeref, with much of their magic still wandering around the area. There was also no plantlife at all around the area, and was more area to the Oshibana Town, before a sudden incident caused the forest to overrun and take over the area that the building was, shrinking Oshibana Town's total area to what it is today. When the sun shines down on the quiet and serene area, he building and wildlife around it seems to become much more beautiful the more light shines down upon them. The quiet atmosphere of the forest and the large area of unpopulated forest is the perfect place for Stellara Nocte to reside and train within to hone their skills as powerful mages. When one makes their way past the green hedge and several of the ripe and beautiful trees that dot the area infront of the guildhall, they will be welcomed to a calm and peaceful sight of a beautiful building that somewhat resembles a kind of medium sized three storied church, with many artisan windows built into the side facing the person finding the building for the first time. Infront of the building there is a stone brick wall, going around the area to block any incoming forces who dare tresspass Stellara Nocte's land, with a grey concrete wall surround the premise to keep out these hostile units from illegally coming into the land. Following the concrete road to the guildhall of Stellara Nocte, one would be able to see where most of the guild members practice and train their skill of magic, with a lawn the length and width of the guildhall itself, it definitely gives number to the total area that the guild owns within the forest. Infront the guildhall itself is a small garden on both sides of the entrance, holding beautiful flora like the ones seen outside the premises and inside the forest itself, with viny plants climbing up the Stellara Nocte's walls and give the building a much more natural look to the residence itself. A single street light can be seen just at the corner of the conrete road, standing firm and tal on the right side of the building. Here people will be able to see the full glory of the Stellara Nocte's guild hall as itms designs become much more clear and apparent, with the entrance of the building being large wooden doors that are commonly seen as the entrances to many castles all over the land. Inside, one will be greeted to an open space full of dining tables and chairs as if it was some sort of bar inside, but really it just the headquarters and meeting area for the Stellara Nocte's guild members, with the guild's job and announcement board in the middle of the room for all guild members of Stellara Nocte to look at. On the second levels of the building is where some of the mages History Events S-Class Trials Promotional Trials Members Guild Spells Trivia * Stellara Nocte is derived from 'Stellarum Nocte' which is Latin for "Night of Stars" * Credit for the emblem goes to Liza who was kind enough to create one for us, thanks! Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guild Category:Legal Guilds